Monster
by Painted Memoirs
Summary: Love can be innocent. But their will always be monsters that wish to destroy the happiness; whether they be outside, or within. Jet x OC; Longer and lighter summary inside as well as disclaimer.
1. Prologue

A/N : I do not own A: TLAB. I only own my own character, Ming-Na.

This story'll take place from "City Of Walls & Secrets" to "Lake Laogai", with one chapter that'll be post-"Jet" (after the Freedom Fighters confrontation with Team Avatar).

**Summary**: After Jet is confronted by Team Avatar, he begins to think a lot about his life, and figures out exactly what he needs: a clean slate in Ba Sing Se, away from the Fire Nation, to start a fresh, new life in the city. Within the walls, and even before, he figures something else out about himself: he has a thing for waterbenders.

* * *

The busy streets of Ba Sing Se busted at the seams with people going about their business throughout the warm spring afternoon. Street vendors petaled their merchandise, children played, chatter, and laughter filled the sounds in the city on this average, ordinary day. At least, that was in the Middle Ring, where most had reason to be happy - though through the Dai Li's order, they couldn't speak of it, all felt free. Free from the Fire Nation. Free to live their normal lives. To have, and raise families within the safety of the inner wall. Freedom to live, and to be happy was what all searched for.

"Ming-Na! Order to table three!" An elder woman called out behind the counter of a local teashop within the city, brewing the tea that became rather well-known in Ba Sing Se. "Got it, mom." Tan fingers picked up a wooden tray off the shop counter, four cups of tea shifting in painted porcelain cups as the waitress deliver the order to the designated table. "Here you go." A friendly, greeting smile stretched on painted pink lips as Ming-Na settled down the cups for the elder men playing pai sho peacefully at the table, "Enjoy."

It had felt like the day moved slowly. The shop had been less packed then often this afternoon, though was assumed to pick up during the later hours of the day, where those whom were enjoying the night hours would drift in to relax, and have a drink, or a bite to eat. Though Ming-Na had personally dreaded the late night shift, where at times, drunken pedestrians would stumble in and cause trouble to those whom wanted to simply enjoy the evening.

Moving behind the counter to take any orders that may enter, Ming-Na slouched over the counter rather boredly as the soft droning of the chatter in the teashop kept at a minimum. Although it had all seemed peaceful, life had gotten boring, fast. With no new waterbending scrolls coming into the local shops, and being firmly told not to leave the walls unless instructed to do so, things had become repetitive.

The wind chimes atop the front door chimed, signifying another customer entering the shop. Standing upright once more, the waitress smiled once more to greet the new customer entering the shop, though the smile soon turned into stretched grin, amber eyes lighting up in happiness. Entering the shop was a familiar face - dark, shaggy brown hair, tanned skin, ragtag clothing, with a slouched posture. The moment the male's eyes met with that of the waitress, a smirky smile came to his lips, "Hey. You hiring?"

A almost amused expression washed over the waitress' face, letting out a small chuckle as she left the counter to jog into the arms of the young man which he openly accepted by returning "Sure...Jet."


	2. Encounter

A/N : This chapter takes place post-"Jet", which is why its all in italics; its the past. I might do a few chapters from each of the character's points of view.

As always, I don't own A: TLAB; I only own my own character.

* * *

_Ming-Na had always known her mother had told her to stay within the city walls with reason, stressing the fact it was dangerous for an "unarmed young lady". Though she did enjoy the few times she was allowed out of the city to collect tea leaves. Though she hadn't encountered any real troubles on her past trips, she could clearly see now why her mother had warned her so heavily._

_Lying across her back, on top the dried grass, and leaves in shade of brown and red, Ming-Na let out a grunt as she was harshly pushed down by one of the two Fire Nation soldiers that took the liberty of questioning her presence in the forest. "What is your purpose here? This is Fire Nation territory." One of the soldiers questioned. Amber eyes narrowed angrily at the two, "I'm just collecting tea leaves. My family runs a teashop."_

_Her words fell on deaf ears as her traveling supplies that rested at her ostrich horse's side, as well as her basket of tea leaves were dumped to the ground, the two searching her belongings thoroughly, "This village and general area is Fire Nation stationing grounds. No civilians unless they belong to the village." the other solider explained, tossing her basket onto the ground._

_Within what seemed like a fleeting moment, a swing in, a harsh fall to the ground, and a fallen solider, was taken down, leaving the waitress in complete and utter shock. The second solider charged at his comrade's attacker, only to take a fall as well, the savior's hooked swords making the solider fall off his feet, falling helpless to his own weight, both rendered unconscious by the younger man's blows. Still in surprise of the sudden aid, Ming-Na's lips became slightly ajar, only closing once the hero turned to her, "You really should be more careful. Most fled out a while back, but this place is crawling with Fire Nation soldiers."_

_She took only a moment more to collect her thoughts before responding, "Yeah...thanks." holding out his hand to aid her back onto her feet, Ming-Na took his hand, and pulled her back to balance._

_Scanning over the scattered items, tossed across the dirt road, Jet bent to aid in clearing the litter of items. "No, that's alright, I've got it." she assured, leaning downward to pick up her scattered items._

_"It's fine, I don't mind, really." Reaching in unison for her fallen basket, only holding a few leaves left inside the woven creases, both gripped the handle before meeting eyes with one another, amber and brown. A faint smile tugged at boths lips, Ming-Na being the first to break free of their gaze in a timid matter, "You...were really brave to help me out." she complimented, stumbling just slightly on her words. "I do what I can. Name's Jet."_

_"Ming-Na."_

_"So where are you from?"_

_"Ba Sing Se."_

_"Your a pretty long way from home, arn't you?"_

_"I only traveled because a certain leaf grows in this area...my mom and I run a tea shop in the city. The Fire Nation has blocked some imports so..I get them myself."_

_"Well, I'm glad the Fire Nation's done something good."_

_"Good?"_

_"If it wasn't for them, you wouldn't have stumbled in my presence, now would you?" He smirked. She blushed._

_"C'mon, lets get your stuff together, and I'll help you out on getting you leaves."_

_"That's alright, really. I can handle it." returning to picking up her belongings, she returned them back into her knapsack. "We'll you really wouldn't want to run into any Fire Nation soldiers again, would you?"_

_He did have a point._

_"Very well then." Ming-Na said in defeat, smiling in gratitude, "Thanks."_

* * *

_"Don't get me wrong, it has its ups and downs, but all in all: I feel safer there than any other place."_

_"Ba Sing Se, huh..." Jet ran the thought of the city through his mind; a place to begin a new life. Where all could begin a new life, and start at a clean slate, "I'll keep that in mind...so living as a refugee in the city can't be all that bad."_

_"Well, my mom and I got lucky." She frowned, "We started a shop, and earned our life in the Middle Ring where things are more open, and light. In the Lower Ring, some refugees resort to crime to make a living. I lived there for a year." toying with the dry grass absent mindedly beneath her fingers, the two sat in the grass and talked for what felt like a few minutes, but was truly a few hours. "Do you think you'd come and see me in the Lower Ring everyday?" Jet teased, leaning in closer. "And risk getting my butt handed to me?" Ming-Na nudged at his side playfully. Jet let out a light hearted laugh, "Hey, I didn't prove I was good enough to protect you just today?"_

_"I could've done that too."_

_Jet arched his brow._

_"You know, if I had swords, agility, talent, and luck."_

_He chuckled, "Yeah, that might be really helpful. You have to be good at more than making tea out here."_

_"Oh haha." She said dryly, gently shoving him. Stretching her arms above her head, she lied her back against the dry grass, only noticing once she looked up at the dark sky: it was night. "We've been out here for a while...I didn't even notice."  
_

_Gesturing upward, the two looked at the dark, night sky. The only light filling the sky was the full moon glowing down between the cracks of the autumn trees. "How long have we been out here?" Jet questioned in surprise at what seemed like sudden change from noon to night, standing to his feet. "Longer than I should've stood out here." Standing once more, Ming-Na brushed off her clothing, "I'd better start heading back."_

_"You'll be coming back right?"_

_Ming-Na's cheeks flushed, "Of course." Boarding the back of her ostrich horse, Ming-Na waved good-bye before riding off._

_Watching as she left his sight, Jet's thoughts ran over the words she had spoken of her home, "Ba Sing Se, huh.."_

_

* * *

_  
A/N : Please review :] would be greatly appreciated. In later chapters, I'll go into deeper detail about Ming-Na's past, her appearance, so on._  
_


	3. After Work

A/N : The next chapter will be longer: this is just kinda a prologue to the next chapter.

As always : I don't own A: TLAB; I only own my own character, Ming-Na.

* * *

"You miss a spot."

"Maybe if you weren't eating all over my nice clean floor, that spot wouldn't be there. What, forgot where your mouth is?"

Late night in the Apple Blossom Teashop, the owner had left for a good nights sleep, feeling weary in her older age, leaving her two employees to tend to their chores for the night, so the shop would look spotless for the approaching day. "Remember who help get you this job, alright?" Ming-Na said in a threatening tone, though bluffing all in all, "Besides, those arn't even my leechi nuts on the floor. And I'm hungry; I didn't get a chance to eat today."

Sweeping the remainder of filth into a dust pan, Jet dumped away the dust, and food bits. "I'm getting hungry too. Don't we have any leftovers from today?"

"If we did, I wouldn't be eating these leechi nuts, that's for sure."

"Let's grab something to eat before we head home then." Jet removed her work apron, hanging it at a coat hanger by the front twin doors. "Sounds good." hopping down from the shop's front counter where had sat, she removed her apron as well, slipping her teal slippers on her feet, hanging up her apron on her way out before she blew out the candles lighting the shop.

* * *

It'd been a few months since their first encounter, with time in between where they'd see one another on the occasions Ming-Na was allowed out of the city. Jet had arrived weeks before in Ba Sing Se, claiming she had convinced him to move to a place where he could begin a new life. With some help from her mother, Jet began working as a busboy at the Apple Blossom Teashop with Ming-Na and the two got along fairly well - most times.

Downing noodle soup, the broth hit her nose and lips as Ming-Na slurped at the dish, as did Jet. "You eat like a pig." Jet mocked playfully.

"Your one to talk." Ming-Na teased, reaching for a crab puff that lied on a plate on the table, popping it into her mouth. "So, how're you liking the city so far?"

"Fair. I never expected to see a place that didn't have one person from the Fire Nation. Compared to everywhere else on the earth, it's perfect." The memories of his past encounter with the banished Fire Prince were lost in the depths of his mind, too deep to be revived again on his own accord. "You really do hate the Fire Nation, huh?..." She spoke emptily.

"Of course I do. They made people leave their homes! Their lives! Killed innocent people." His rage was beginning to become visible, frightening her in the slightest, "I can't ever forgive what they did to me...to everyone.."

"...So, even if you found one person, who wanted to end the war? Who wanted nothing more than to live a normal life, but they were Fire Nation?" She pressed hesitantly. "They still have that same tyrant blood pumping through their veins. They're all the same." watching as his temper began to settle, Ming-Na attempted to keep neutral; she couldn't help but try - she liked Jet. But her mother meant a lot to her too. But what was she to say? Her mother was a ex-Fire Nation general, and she's the child of a waterbender, and the bending element he hated so passionately? Hiding it all was hard; But having Jet work so closely was slightly harder.

"And you?"

Ming-Na looked curiously at her friend.

"Your life in the city." Jet took a sip of his drink, "It's gotten a lot better since I've moved here I'm sure." She laughed, "Yeah, my life was dread and despair before you stepped in."

"Haven't seen any friends coming in the shop."

"They hang around the city most of the time. Plus, some have their own jobs."

"Boyfriend?"

"None."

"Any particular reason?"

"Not really. You?"

"No."

"Ever had one?"

"Once. She was a waterbender."

"We could keep that a reoccurring thing you know..."

Jet's eyes met hers in surprise, his drink caught in his throat.

"I'm kidding."

He relax. "You don't have to seem so relieved you know.." Said Ming-Na bitterly as though insulted.

"It's not that. I mean, you are nice enough. Smart, pretty."

"But?"

"No but."

She blushed. "And me?" Jet smirked. She chuckled, "Would apparently like a massive ego stroking." He shrugged, "Humor me." Ming-Na rolled her eyes, slightly humored "Oh alright. I'd suppose you've got that tall, dark, and handsome angle working for you."

"And?"

"What, you want more?"

"Like I said: humor me."

"Brave, and strong. And charming. I wouldn't want your head to balloon out of control, so I'll stop there." Jet laughed light heartedly, "Alright, alright. Besides, I only gave you three, out of a long list." her cheeks flushed a darker shade. "The way you blush, and smile, being one of the many."

"Jet, are you trying to flirt with me?" She pressed, half joking

"Depends: is it working?"

"A little."

"So would you call this some sort of-..."

"A date? Maybe..."

The two stood silent for only a moment before the Freedom Fighter broke through the silence, "So...where do you want to go after this?"

Ming-Na arched her brow slightly.

"Well this is a date, right?" Jet reasoned, "Besides, its not all that late."

She smiled, "Alright then." she took a final sip of her drink.

* * *

A/N : Reviews as always are appreciated :]


	4. At Lake Laogai

A/N : Yeah, I know I said that this chapter would be longer...but I had an original idea, but then I came up with a better idea, and I went with it. Also...it's my fanfiction so I can do what I want DX -nenenenenewhines- XD

As always, I don't own A: TLAB, I only own my own character, Ming-Na.

Also, thank you to Jacobzwolfgirl for reviewing all chapters so far :] It's really sweet.

* * *

"Your going to catch your death out there!" Called out Ming-Na into the night, across the waters of Lake Laogai to the Freedom Fighter who had set a drift upon a large, wide leaf, lounging peacefully against the small current the wind made, "Just relax, and come out. The water is fine." Assured Jet, lifting the dark, soaked hair that hung over his eyes to eye his date that stood on the shore.

The two had ran off to Lake Laogai soon after they finished up their dining, Jet racing off to the outer wall for what she thought would just be a few moments to enjoy the lake's view; that was, until he began stripping of his clothes, out of all but only slightly fitted shorts, a dark shade of green. "The city has a curfew, Jet. If we get caught out here, we'll get in trouble."

"Everyone's asleep, no one'll notice. Besides, what'll happen if we get caught? They'll just take us back inside."

"I guess your right..." Untying the ties that held together her dress, the attire in shades of pale greens, and teal pooled around her feet, skin bared in the night, all exposed beside what covered her femininity, concealed by a white cloth tied tightly around her chest, and white fitted shorts. Stepping fourth into the body of water, it felt as it often did in the Earth Kingdom; warm, and comfortable.

"Nice of you the join." Jet commented, the piece of wheat pressed between his lips swaying back and fourth with aid from his tongue. Floating across her back, looking up at the night sky, her hair fanned out across the water, Ming-Na took in a deep breath; admittedly, living in Ba Sing Se had turned into more of a stickler for rules, apart from her thirteen year old self whom was completely free spirited living in the North Pole, though the way the night sky looked in her eyes, it seemed rather worth it. "You shouldn't daydream you know, you'll drown easier that way. Especially if your daydreaming about me; you'll get lost in that for hours." Jet teased. "A waterbender is the last person you should worry about drowning, wild child." bending the water around the leaf Jet floated upon, it caused a small wave, turning over the leaf as well its floater. Arising once more to the surface, Jet shook his hair of water, "Right, I'm in your element. Should be more careful about that." Jet laughed lightly.

"Do you think you have to be careful around me?" Ming-Na pressed, her voice in a almost whisper.

"...No, Ming," Strong hands cupped her cheeks, "I wanted to thank you, for tell me about Ba Sing Se."

"It was nothing, really...I mean, I've lived here for three years, and I thought it was just more livable than any other place the Fire Nation has take over."

"After the war is over, and those Fire Nation swine are long gone - do you think you'd go back to the North Pole?"

"Maybe...the Fire Nation really has a huge impact on you, huh?"

"You have no idea.." sliding down his hands from her cheeks to her biceps, she could see the anger rising in his expression, "The Fire Nation will never stop until they win the war. But we're not going down so easily...they've destroyed homes, lives, and tore apart villages because of their precious Firelord. It makes me sick to my stomach just-"

"J-Jet! Your hurting me!"

Subconsciously gripping at her arms as if a Fire Nation's soldier's neck, Jet released his tightly gripping hands as soon as snapped back into reality, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to...it's just, just thinking about those monsters gets me angry..."

"I can see.." Ming-Na spoke in a almost frightful tone in a low pitched whisper. Attempting to ease her, Jet gently placed his hand beneath her chin, directing eye contact, "Forgive me..." leaning in cautiously, he pursed his lips together, the waterbender still in surprise at the rage expressed, the only thought running through her thoughts being: "what if he found out?"

What was she to explain? That her mother was actually a quite wonderful person, but got mixed up in the war, and tangled up with a waterbender? That she was the lovechild of a master waterbender, and the breed of bender he so passionately hated? Or would she even get a moment too explain? Would he sooner ring her neck before listening to a crossbreed, and her mother? Laying his lips on hers, she didn't move, she did return this sign of affection: she just cried; a thing she hadn't done since she left her father behind in the North Pole when she fled to Ba Sing Se. Attempting to stop, the tears just poured from her eyes as if she had no control. Feeling to tear drops fall, Jet soon pulled again with a horrified expression, "Ming...Ming, I'm sorry! I didn't mean too...-"

"No! No, I'm fine I was just...taken by surprise is all." Wiping away her tears, she smiled lightly, "I'm fine. These are tears of happiness." she lied. He believed her; or at least pretended too. "We'd better get going home..my mom will be really worried."

"Yeah...let's get back."

* * *

Escorted home, Ming-Na allowed herself to walk hand in hand with the Freedom Fighter, only breaking apart once they reached the front door of her Middle Ring apartment.

"Well...I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Rather awkwardly spoke Jet.

"Yeah...work..and all.." She spoke with just as much awkwardness, "Well...good night then..I had fun."

"Yeah...I did too..good night then." Cautiously, he cupped her cheek before laying a soft, chaste kiss at her forehead, taking his leave afterward.

Watching as he walked off into the night to the Lower Ring, Ming-Na waited till he left her sight before unlocking her apartment door, and entering her home for the night, her mind riddled with thoughts, though all thoughts led to one: having a choice to make.

* * *

A/N : Did ya' catch it? Did ya? Did ya' catch the foreshadowing! :D I'm attempting to use more of that in fanfictions. Reviews are always appreciated :]

By the way, I don't really KNOW if Ba Sing Se has a curfew - I only assume, due to some towns and city with quite stick laws, and regulation have a curfew for all, I would be a rather good assumption for Ba Sing Se to have a curfew for its citizens.


End file.
